


“One and the same.”

by twiceinadream



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angel and Demons AU, F/F, Mentions of Blood, implied religion, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinadream/pseuds/twiceinadream
Summary: Finding a crater in its place as they made their way up the ridge of the uprooted earth. Surprise filled them as they laid eyes on what had caused such a crash. It was a sight the demon hadn’t seen in centuries.They had found…a fallen angel.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Girl Crush Fic Exchange





	“One and the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little out of my normal as far as AU writing goes, so I hope it turned out well!
> 
> WARNING: There are mentions of blood and dismemberment (wings). Also, this is somewhat religious so if there are inaccuracies I apologize.

The night sky was dark, yet free of any lingering clouds as only the brightest of stars showed themselves that night. A single smoke column rose from the trees of the forest as it filled the air past the tree tops. A cold breeze blew through the brush as creatures skittered their way to safety when a bigger predator came along. The ever rotating circle of life. Crickets and frogs filled the surrounding area with their nightly song that brought an almost unnatural calm before it suddenly ceased. It seemed as though the Earth was holding its breath when the sky was suddenly alight with a falling fireball. Call it a meteor, falling star, whatever, began streaking its way across the night sky as a trail of smoke was left in its wake as it hurtled closer and closer to Earth. 

  
  


Till the fire ball finally made its crash landing. Hitting the ground with such force it sounded as though a bomb had gone off in the middle of the forest. It drew the attention of the only occupant for miles, who cautiously made their way towards the crash sight. Finding a crater in its place as they made their way up the ridge of the uprooted earth. Surprise filled them as they laid eyes on what had caused such a crash. It was a sight the demon hadn’t seen in centuries. 

  
  


They had found…

  
  


_ a fallen angel. _

  
  


-

  
  


From atop the crest of the crater the demon’s eyes scanned the body laying in the middle of it. The angel’s eyes were closed and their face seemed to be in a silent state of pain, the demon snorted knowing that pain well. If anyone other than another supernatural being like themselves had stumbled upon the fallen angel they would have probably been awestruck by how beautiful the angel was, but that certain godly beauty had long since worn off on the demon. 

  
  


The angel’s once porcelain clear skin was marred with scraps and bruises as their once alabaster robes were ripped and singed from the impact of the crash as they entered the Earth’s atmosphere. The demon chanced a look at the fallen angel’s back, grimacing as they saw exactly what they expected. The angel’s back was stained with two big pools of blood, already soaked into the white of their robe as the two slits in the back of their robe allowed the cool night air to move as it wished along the angel’s bloodied wounds. The spot where the angel’s wings once were.

  
  


Now, all that was left were two big gashes running up and down the length of their upper and mid back where their wings were severed from them. The angel’s screams practically echoing out of their unconscious form the longer the demon stared, their eyes finally leaving the spot as they traced their way up the fiery red locks of the angel’s hair. They let out an amused chuckle, ‘I didn’t know they let hair dye into Heaven.’

  
  


The demon huffed quietly to themselves as they hoisted the fallen angel onto their shoulder, ‘She’s definitely heavier than she looks.’ The demon grumbled into the night as they began making their way out of the crater and back to their home in the middle of the vast forest. A strange feeling began stirring inside them as they continued walking, ‘Since when did I do good deeds?’

  
  


-

  
  


Jihyo couldn’t remember much about what had happened, everything seemed like a giant blur to her as she was sent hurtling from Heaven. She had lost consciousness somewhere through the cosmos and could barely remember falling to Earth. Her whole existence was built upon saving the sinners that plagued the Earth and to bring the holy light of God unto the cold world he created, but that was no more and she was now cast to live among those who she was made to save. Her whole meaning of being completely gone and without the light of God she felt lost and helpless. 

  
  


The angel’s head felt heavy as her body ached with unexplainable amounts of pain as she was barely able to crack an eye open. Her vision filled with the swaying motion of the Earth below her, she was being carried, that much she could figure out but the continuous sway made her want to vomit so she decided that closing her eyes was probably the best option for now. Before she fell unconscious again.

  
  


-

  
  


The demon continued walking as they could faintly make out the bright red and orange of the fire they had left burning before investigating the fireball that had crashed to Earth. Their stomach rumbling loudly, breaking the quiet reverie of the night as the demon grumbled to themselves, “This angel better be worth all this trouble. She made me miss dinner.” The demon just shook their head, breathing out a sigh of relief as they were finally able to put the fallen angel down. Propping her body against a fallen tree by the fire as the demon took a step back to really look at the divine being. It really had been awhile.

  
  


The angel’s robes were pretty much in tatters anyways so taking it off of her wasn’t much of an issue as the demon went into their cottage, retrieving a bowl of water and a rag that they set beside the unconscious woman before going back in and grabbing a few blankets and a change of clothes. Setting down their supplies as they carefully rolled the angel onto their side, dipping the rag into the bowl of water before getting to work and began washing the blood from her bloodied back. The demon cringed inwardly as they finally got to what looked like two rips down the angel’s back, sighing as they cleaned it out to the best of their abilities before going back into the house to see if they had any medical supplies laying around. 

  
  


The best the demon could come up with were a few pieces of clean cloth and an opened box of gauze. It took the better part of an hour to finally get the deep cuts to finally stop bleeding then another half hour for the bandages in a spot where they wouldn’t restrict the angel but still be able to do its job. The demon breathed out a sigh of relief as they quickly dressed the unconscious woman into the change of clothes they had brought out, before covering her with a blanket. The shorter, not unconscious of the two sat back on their knees finally being able to look away from the angel as they noticed how much blood had actually got on their hands and their shirt, a frown evident on the demon’s face as they looked at their bloodied shirt, ‘This was my favorite too.’ They shook their head as they took another look at their hands, ‘I better get cleaned up then…’ however their train of thought was interrupted by another loud growl, the demon looked at their stomach, ‘Right. I was supposed to feed you. Okay, wash hands and eat, then change.’ 

  
  


-

  
  


Jihyo felt as though she had just been thrown out of Heaven, she had the strangest dream. She thought she had her wings taken away, then was exiled from Heaven only to have her crashland on Earth. But that was impossible, when she opens her eyes she’ll be back on her plush and soft white bed, and look out her window to see the beauty of Heaven. The angel sighed as she cuddled into what she thought was her pillow, only to be met with the hardest surface she had ever placed her head on.

  
  


The angel felt as though her stomach was in her throat and her heart was pounding in her ears as she realized she wasn’t in her room. She didn’t even think she was in Heaven anymore. Jihyo held her breath, praying that this was a dream as she slowly opened her eyes. However, everything was anything but a dream. What greeted the angel first was the sound of a fire crackling somewhere by her feet, then the many trees of the forest began filling her vision as her breath quickened. 

  
  


‘This can’t be happening!’

  
  


‘There’s no way I’m on Earth!’

  
  


But as everything began setting in she couldn’t help but shoot up into a sitting position, however that proved to be a very bad idea the second she made any movement that involved her back; it felt as if it was either burning or being stabbed by millions of knives all at once. It was excruciating. 

  
  


Jihyo let out a loud scream as she finally sat up, her back felt as though it were on fire. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, not wanting to believe she had actually been cast out of Heaven and landed on Earth. She screamed once more, this time in frustration as she took in the sight of the trees surrounding her. But, this time, her screaming was followed with the voice of someone else. 

  
  


“Oh my god. Calm down, angel. You’re disturbing…” the person across the fire paused for a second, looking around them to find that the area was completely void of any creatures other than themselves, before turning back to her, “Well, you’re disturbing me,” the person then lifted up a plate, “and my fish.” Jihyo couldn’t help but feel her jaw drop at that.

  
  


‘Who do they think they are!?’ Then something akin to realization hit her, ‘How did they know I was an angel!?’ By the look on her face, the person across the fire could probably tell what was probably going through her mind, “Where am I and who are?”

  
  


From the sound of the person’s voice Jihyo could assume that it was a woman who had found her, that calmed her nerves slightly but still didn’t take away from the fact that she had no idea where she was, or who she was talking to, or where wings were. Wait. “Where are my wings!?” Jihyo began frantically trying to reach for her back wincing at the sharp movements as she tried and failed to find her wings. 

  
  


“Do you ever talk in a normal volume?” The girl said as she rubbed her temples, clearly annoyed with all her screaming. “And don’t you remember anything? Like at all?” The question seemed to quiet the angel as Jihyo was left in thought. What did she remember? 

  
  


Jihyo pursed her lips in thought as she looked into the fire, the flames dancing in her eyes as the embers suddenly seemed to spark her memory.

  
  


-

  
  


The weights of the chains that bound her to the floor felt heavier than she remembered. Her mind felt like it was in a fog as she squinted against the blinding light of the heavens, her once ivory robes were torn and bloody as she could feel blood trickle down her back as it burned from the remains of the whips that had descended on her. The marble floor of Heaven’s court was cold against her bare knees, as Jihyo finally mustered the strength to lift her head to survey the angels that surrounded her. Their overlapping voices only encouraged the pounding she felt in her head. The disgraced angel clenched her teeth as she endured the jeers and insults being hurled at her by the surrounding Heavenly host. It seemed ironic how even though she was in Heaven, this felt just as worse as she imagined Hell to be.

  
  


The voices of the surrounding angels quieted and without even lifting her head, she knew why. The sudden booming voice of Gabriel filled the court, “We gather here today, to determine the fate of Park Jihyo!” He casted a look to the angel chained to the floor, a disgusted look overtaking his features, “She has been charged with disobedience, abandoning her post, and deliberately ignoring her superiors.” 

  
  


His words began sinking into the crowd of angels as the loud murmur picked up again as they stared at Jihyo. The disgraced angel looked down at the ground, grimacing as her reflection stared back at her. Her face was bruised and the bags under her eyes were quite the look. Unable to stare at herself any longer the angel closed her eyes, praying that this was just a horrible dream. It wasn’t until Jihyo heard the sound of footsteps approaching her did she finally open her eyes again, only to be met with the disapproving eyes of Gabriel staring back at her.

“As punishment for breaking the three most important rules we bestow upon angels,” The archangel brought his hands into view, the chained angel’s eyes widened as he held up a crown of thrones, “For your insubordination, we grant you a crown of thrones. So it is known that you are your own ruler, who completely disobeyed the orders of your superiors.” The court became silent as every angel watched with bated breath when Gabriel held up the crown, not a single inkling of remorse in his eyes as he bestowed it on Jihyo’s head, pushing it down hard as the thorns dug into her scalp. 

  
  


Jihyo wanted to scream, the thorns seemed to bite deep inside her head as she felt a tear of blood run down by her eye. But, the angel clenched her teeth hard, willing herself to not show that they were getting to her. And for the briefest of moments, Gabriel nearly looked impressed. That, however, was short lived as he continued to stare down at her.

  
  


“Now that a crown of thorns decorates your head, I would like to give you an option Jihyo.” The archangel knelt in front of her, he brought a hand to Jihyo’s chin as he lifted her head, making her look him in the eyes as he spoke. The blood that dripped from her head was still running down her face in thin streaks, making her squint to avoid getting it in her eyes, “Either, you repent for your sins. Or, you will be ripped of your angel status.” Jihyo felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach as Gabriel looked at her expectantly. Her mind racing with each possible outcome; should she repent or own up to why she disobeyed in the first place. “Well?”

  
  


Jihyo sighed deeply as her mind filled with the images of the children she had been forced to send to Hell for the sole fact that they were born to sinners. Her ears rang with their screams making her feel sick to her stomach. She couldn’t do it anymore, it was one thing to send real sinners to Hell but to make their children suffer the same fate was too far and she’d had enough. She made her choice, and she knew that it was the one. 

  
  


A small smirk grew at the corners of Jihyo’s lips as she stared fearlessly at the archangel, “Go to Hell.”

  
  


That made Gabriel laugh lightly as he smiled down at Jihyo, “As you wish.” The archangel snapped his fingers, summoning two other angels who were waiting along the sides towards him as he circled around Jihyo till he was behind her. The two other angels were positioned at her sides, instructed to simply hold open her wings as Gabriel reached down to his side where he pulled out a sword from its sheath. “Let it be known that on this day, Park Jihyo, is hereby stripped of her angel status and exiled from Heaven, forever!” As the final word left his mouth the archangel brought the sword down, cutting off Jihyo’s left wing, causing it to fall limp in the hands of the angel that was holding it. 

  
  


A collective gasp was heard throughout the court as they had just witnessed an angel’s wing being removed. However, their gasps did nothing to mask the blood curdling scream that omitted from deep in Jihyo’s chest as she felt like she was dying. Then she suddenly felt her right wing being severed from her back as she screamed even louder. Tears poured from her eyes as she could no longer feel her wings, only catching a glimpse at the lifeless heap of feathers in the corner of her eyes as Gabriel was once again in front of her. The clang of metal against marble rang out as he dropped the sword in front of her, Jihyo’s blood coating the blade as he knelt down in front of her again. “You were one promising angel, you know. But just like Goliath, the mighty always fall.”

  
  


-

  
  


Jihyo gasped suddenly as she pulled away from the fire, her face in a state of bewilderment as she could hear herself panting. A light laugh sounded from the girl across from her, “You remember now, don’t you angel?” The red head could only nod dumbly as she once again reached a hand to feel the bandages on her back, wincing as she strained ever so slightly.

  
  


‘They really are gone.’ 

  
  


“Don’t look so sad, angel, wings are overrated anyways.” The girl shrugged as she sat back against the log she was sitting on, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at Jihyo.

  
  


That just made the fallen angel scoff, “What would you know, demon?” The girl smirked.

  
  


“A lot more than you’d think.” That just made Jihyo shake her head in annoyance.

  
  


“You never answered my question.” The girl sighed loudly.

  
  


“What question?” The angel rolled her eyes.

  
  


“Who are you?” The demon just shrugged.

  
  


“Fine. I’m, None ya.” Jihyo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

  
  


“None ya, what?” The demon snorted.

  
  


“None ya business.” As the girl erupted into a fit of giggles, Jihyo couldn’t help but shake her head at the childish demon. The girl calmed as she clicked her tongue, turning her attention back to Jihyo, “And if you’ll excuse me, I have to change my  _ favorite  _ shirt. Since it’s now covered in  _ your  _ blood.” 

  
  


The demon stood from where she was sitting across from Jihyo, turning away from the angel as she removed her bloody shirt. The fire danced along the pale expanse of her back as Jihyo’s eyes roamed over it. Her mouth suddenly fell open as she noticed two deep burns on the demon’s back, hauntingly similar to the cuts she now adorned on her own. The fallen angel’s sudden silence caught the demon by surprise as she quickly found a new shirt and turned back to face her, a knowing look on her face as she took in the other’s expression. 

  
  


Jihyo swallowed hard as she spoke, barely above a whisper, “Since when do demons have wings?” The demon couldn’t help smile slightly at the question. 

  
  


“They don’t.” The brunette looked into the fire, “They were from when I was once an angel.” She finally looked up to meet the angel’s eyes, which were widened in shock as she leaned closer to get a better look at the demon’s face.

  
  


Realization finally dawned on her as she gasped, “You’re Kim Dahyun!”

  
  


The demon seemed to smile at the name as she looked at the angel, “You are a smart one.” Dahyun leaned back, crossing her legs as she placed her head in her hands, “So, now you know who I am. Your turn angel.”

  
  


Jihyo smirked as she brought the blanket closer to her body, “What makes you think I’ll give up my name so easily?”

  
  


Dahyun laughed lightly, “Not that it’s important or anything but I did kinda sorta, you know. Saved your life.” 

  
  


That made the angel laugh as she noticed a faint smile growing on the demon’s lips, “Fine, you got me there. My name is Park Jihyo.” Dahyun nodded, seemingly testing the name in her head. 

  
  


“Jihyo, huh. I like it.” The demon sighed as she stood from the ground, “I didn’t really think this part through, but I’m gonna head in. You can have my bed and I’ll set up a mat for myself. Goodnight, angel...I mean, Jihyo.” Dahyun gave her a small smile as she passed, the angel too stunned by her kindness to respond as she went inside the house. 

  
  


Jihyo stared dumbfounded into the fire as she let Dahyun’s words set in, a soft smile growing on her lips as she looked up to the sky. She could no longer see the heavens but it seemed as though they were still looking out for her, as she whispered, “Thank you.”

  
  


-1 Week Later- 

  
  


It had been a week since the night Jihyo had come crashing down onto Earth and to the surprise of the demon and angel alike. They got along really well. The early morning breeze whipped through both brunette and red hair as Dahyun and Jihyo hiked at the base of one of the many mountains surrounding the forest valley. It had been the angel’s idea for Dahyun to show her around since she barely got to visit Earth when she was still with the divine. Everything around her seemed to breathe life into everything it surrounded, which was a major change from the centuries of pain Jihyo had been forced to send sinners and the damned to Hell. The angel’s mind began to wander farther and farther from Earth as the countless screams of agony filled her ears. Dahyun must have noticed the lost look in her eyes as she cleared her throat. Bringing Jihyo’s attention to her.

  
  


“We’ve gotten to know each other for a bit now, and I have a kinda serious question to ask.” The demon looked almost nervous as she watched Jihyo expectantly. A smile growing on her face as she nodded.

  
  


“Go for it.” Dahyun let out a deep breath as she spat out her question.

  
  


“So how did the mighty fall?” The question caught Jihyo off guard as she looked up in thought, before turning back to face the demon.

  
  


“Disobedience.” The answer was simple yet still anything but. It held so much meaning for being so little and the angel couldn’t help but let the word run circles in her mind. 

  
  


However, the first thing that Jihyo heard was a laugh as Dahyun looked at her as if she had grown two heads, “You? I don’t believe it. Why would you ever do that?”

  
  


Jihyo’s face suddenly seemed to turn somber as she recounted how broken the people she condemned looked, it was gut wrenching, “It is one thing to condemn sinners but it is something completely different when you are told to condemn the children of sinners who have done no wrong other than live. I couldn’t just stand and watch them burn.” After the small explanation the demon seemed to have grown serious too. It looked to Jihyo that maybe there was something similar as to why they had left Heaven. But, once again, Dahyun’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

  
  


“See angel, you and me. We’re one and the same. You just refuse to see us that way.” 

  
  


Jihyo scoffed as she looked at the demon in offense, “I am nothing like you.”

  
  


At the outburst Dahyun shook her head, “Oh sweet angel, we are all too similar. I was like you. Once. All I ever wanted was to be good and save humanity. But, it comes with a cost, being good always comes with a cost.” The demon’s voice suddenly got softer as she looked up, examining the treetops that blocked a clear view of the sky, “I lost my freedom to be good.”

  
  


“But, you wanted that freedom again, didn’t you.” Dahyun nodded, “So in turn for your freedom, you lost your good.” 

  
  


The demon smiled slightly, “Sad isn’t it.”

  
  


But Jihyo just shook her head, ‘no’. “Not necessarily. It’s poetic in a way. But I never wanted any of this. So, where does that leave me?”

  
  


Dahyun shrugged, “That’s for you to decide angel. As far as the divine high or low are concerned, you and I are just a pair of lost souls.”

  
  


Jihyo bit her lip, looking at the demon, “But have you?”

  
  


“Have I what?” Dahyun raised an eyebrow in confusion.

  
  


“Decided.”

  
  


The brunette shrugged, “I’ve lost all my good, so I think you know what I’ve chosen.”

  
  


Jihyo shook her head, “I don’t think that.”

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


The angel smiled softly, “You saved my life. If you really lost all your good, then I don’t think I would be with you right now.”

  
  


Dahyun nodded, “Lapse of judgement.”

  
  


Jihyo laughed lightly, “No. I think somewhere deep down,” The angel looked at her seriously, “you're still as good, as I am evil.” 

  
  


The last part made them both smile as they continued their hike, each step taking them closer and closer back to Dahyun’s small cabin in the woods. A cabin she had spent centuries in, hiding away from the world. As it came into view a small thought began to bloom in Dahyun’s head.

  
  


“You know, you and I make a pretty good team.” Dahyun smiled softly as she looked over her home, the place she had spent centuries in. Her attention was now focused on the angel beside her, “I was thinking, maybe we could work together and help lost souls like ourselves.” The demon shrugged as she suddenly felt shy, looking away from Jihyo as she dug her toe into the ground. Kicking a rock she had dug up as the angel couldn’t help but smile at her.

  
  


Jihyo sighed lightly, dropping the bag she had been carrying on her shoulders all afternoon, “That doesn’t sound too bad.” She closed the distance between the two of them as she placed a hand on the demon’s shoulder. Giving it a reassuring squeeze. At the contact Dahyun looked from the ground, a small smile playing at the demon’s lips as she reached a hand up and placed it atop Jihyo’s.

  
  


“I’ll be by your side till Heaven burns.” The demon said, her voice firm as she casted a look at her home. Before turning around to face the vast expanse of the forest around them. A deep sigh left the shorter woman’s lips, but before she could think twice about her decisions she felt a warm hand envelop her own. She looked to her left, her eyes meeting Jihyo’s as the angel smiled softly.

  
  


“And Hell freezes over.”

  
  
  



End file.
